Don't Hate Me For Doing This
by inspoartist
Summary: It's Jack's turn to take care of Karen when she needs him most.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't hate me for doing this but.." Jack leaned down and wrapped his arms around Karen, stopping her movements altogether. "I love you." He straightened up and walked out quickly, fearing Karen would snap at him.

Karen sat still, nail polish in hand, and tried to brush off the feeling of sadness that had buried itself in her stomach. Setting the nail polish down, she picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Stan?"

 _Later That Night_

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Jack danced along the stage in the bar, blowing kisses to the few people in the audience. "JUST JACK will be back whenever they allow me to be.." Jack trailed off after throwing his hands up to frame his face.

About an hour later Jack was still at the bar; sitting in the janitor's closet that he had decorated to be his dressing room. The owner had trusted him with the key to the bar for some reason, asking him to lock up before he left, so he took his time changing and touching up before he decided to leave.

Just as he was making his way into the bar area the lights flashed and suddenly everything was dark, except for the light flooding through the windows from the street lamps outside. Loud claps of thunder followed as he fumbled to find the keys in his jacket pocket. Jack opened the door, still trying to find his keys when he heard a soft gasp through the sound of the rain.

"Oh my god Karen!" He exclaimed, flailing backwards and throwing his arms over his face. "What the hell are you doing?! You.." He fell silent at the sight before him.

Karen stood still, her hair and clothes soaked from the rain and her mascara trailing from her cheeks to her neck. She had been crying, sobs still shaking her shoulders as she looked up at Jack, bloodshot hazel meeting crystal blue.

"J-Jackie," Karen cried as she stepped into the bar, grabbing at Jack's jacket and pulling him towards her. He cupped her face in his hands as he pulled her closer, wiping the mascara tears from her pink cheeks and searching her eyes before he spoke.

"Kare.. What happened, are you okay?" His tone thick with concern as he brushed her wet hair behind her ears before cupping her face again, his pinkies brushing back and forth along her jaw to try and calm her down.

"No. N-no I'm not." She gasped as another sob ripped through her chest, looking down at her hands that were gripping the leather so hard that her knuckles were white.

Jack pulled her into a tight embrace, holding the back of her head gently while his other hand held on tight around her waist. Karen snaked her arms around his torso and tucked her face into his neck, crying freely as her sobs shook them both.

"I w-wanted it to be positive. I actual-ly wanted it to be positive!" Karen almost yelled as her nails dug into the skin of Jack's back before grabbing fistfulls of his shirt.

"Shhhh, calm down Karebear.. Hey, hey.." Jack kept his voice steady as his heart raced, trying not to cry. He pulled back a bit, laying soft kisses along the shell of Karen's ear while his fingers ran through her hair slowly. Her sobs lessened, replaced by hiccups against his neck.

"Tell me what happened." Jack said softly as he began to sway back and forth, another attempt to calm her down. Karen took a deep breath as she tried to find her words.

"I called Stan after I left." She said sniffling. "I told him that I thought I was pregnant and that I took a test but.. When I told him it came back negative, he was happy.." Karen inhaled sharply before choking out another sob. "He said he doesn't want more kids. And when I asked him why he said it's hard enough raising two on… on his own!" Her shoulders shook as she began to cry again.

"I d-didn't know what to say so I h-hung up on him. He doesn't even see me as a stepmother to his kids, am I that much of a f-failure?" Karen's knees buckled as her emotions overtook her. Jack gripped her tighter to him as he lowered them to the ground. Karen wrapped her legs around his waist and held on tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

Jack felt the tears he was holding back begin to fall, the sight of Karen this broken ripping his heart to shreds.

"Hey, listen to me," Jack moved to where his lips were brushing her ear, speaking in hushed tones, "You're a great stepmother, Kare—" Karen shook her head and leaned back, not looking into his eyes, "N-no I'm not—"

"Karen!" Jack spoke louder, grabbing her face with both hands, forcing her to look at him as he pulled her inches from his own. "If you're a bad mother then why did you force me to stay with you when I was sick? Why did you stay home for a week to make sure I got better? Why are you always buying me things when I don't even need them or paying for my apartment since I can't pay for it myself?" He looked deep into her eyes, searching for understanding. "Kare, you take care of me all the time." He ran his hands up and down her back, his nails lightly trailing over her shirt.

Karen let out a huff as she smiled a bit, tightening her legs around his waist. "Really, Jackie?"

"Yes. I love you so much, Karen." Jack said as he smiled.

Their smiles softened as they continued to look into each other's eyes. Jack reached his hands up to her face and ran his thumbs slowly across her cheeks, wiping away any remaining tears before he leaned in toward her lips. Karen met him halfway as he took her bottom lip between his own. His arms tightened around her waist as they shared soft kisses, a content sigh seeping between their lips. Karen traced his lower lip with her tongue, his mouth opening immediately to her. Jack's hands followed the curves of her hips down to her butt, softly caressing as she shifted against his hips causing him to lightly moan into her mouth.

They remained this way for about 10 minutes; their tongues languidly tangling between kisses before Jack pulled away enough to look into Karen's eyes.

"Thank you, honey." Karen said as she reached up and touched his cheek. "I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you, Poodle." Jack smiled lovingly at her as she smoothed her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, pulling him in for one more soft kiss before he helped her to her feet. He took his jacket off and let Karen drape it over her head as they stepped out into the rain. After he locked the door he reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. They went back to his apartment that night, collapsing onto the bed as soon as they entered his bedroom.

Karen sat up and stripped out of her wet clothes, leaving just her matching underwear on as she reached down and pulled the covers over her body. Jack followed suit as he stripped down to just his boxers and crawled under the covers with her. Karen snuggled into his side as his arm wrapped around her shoulders, her leg sliding in between his. Jack leaned down and kissed her wet hair as he felt her content hum against his chest; their eyes growing heavy as they drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 (alternate ending)

"Oh my god Karen!" He exclaimed, flailing backwards and throwing his arms over his face. "What the hell are you doing?! You.." He fell silent at the sight before him.

Karen stood still, her hair and clothes soaked from the rain and her mascara trailing from her cheeks down to her neck. She had been crying, a small gasp escaped her lips when her bloodshot eyes met his crystal blue.

"Kare.." Jack began to walk towards her, his first instinct to wrap her into a tight hug. But before he could Karen held out her arm, her hand on his chest stopping him. She looked into his eyes as a hiccup escaped her chest, reaching up with her other hand to wipe the tears from her face before she took a step closer.

"Please don't." She whispered over the rain as she grabbed Jack's neck with both hands and stood on her toes, pressing a warm kiss into his surprized lips.

Karen pulled back with a soft pop, just far enough to look into his eyes again. Jack searched hers, seeing confusion mixed with lust melting into the dark hazel staring back at him. He slowly slid his hands around her waist, his fingers itching with uncertainty as he watched her eyes travel down to his lips.

"Did you—" Karen silenced him by walking him backwards into the bar and pushing the door closed with her foot, pulling his arms tighter around hers before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Jack, just.. I need you." She almost begged as she pressed her wet body into his, soaking the front of his clothes. Jack leaned down, pausing before his lips touched hers. He looked into her eyes once more, and this time there was no confusion. Just want.

He closed the distance between them, laying a full kiss onto Karen's waiting lips as he wrapped his arms further around her small frame. Jack let out a surprised huff as Karen shifted her hips into his at the same time as she took his bottom lip softly between her teeth. Adrenalyn pumped through his veins as he felt her moan into his mouth, their tongues tangling as she tugged on the hair at the nape of his neck.

A groan vibrated Jack's chest as he slid his hands down to her ass and lifted her up onto his hips, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist. Karen slid her tongue slowly into his mouth, slowing their heated kiss to sensual foreplay. Jack turned towards the bar and sat her down before breaking their kiss. He kept his eyes locked on hers, her hands gently holding his face.

"Are you sure?" He asked between breaths. His hands that were resting on her knees began to part her legs slowly, his fingertips sliding under her wet skirt as they pushed the grey material up her thighs. Karen looked down and watched his hands move until her skirt was sitting right below her hips; his thumbs brushing her hip creases and causing her to release a low moan as she closed her eyes.

Jack pushed his hands farther, wrapping them around her ass and moving her towards the edge of the bar prompting Karen's eyes to fly open as her panties made contact with his pants. She shifted her hips as she felt his arousal pressing against her center, eliciting a sigh from both of them as she pulled his face towards hers.

"Yes." Karen breathed onto Jack's lips as she filled the gap with her tongue. Her hands slid down his chest and paused on his stomach; she smiled against his lips when she felt his breathing begin to speed up. Her fingers reached his waist and slowly began undoing his belt, brushing against the bulge in his pants as she went. Jack's hips twitched against hers, this time a low moan escaping them both.

Jack's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her panties and began to pull them down her legs. He broke their kiss and followed his hands down past her knees until he was squatting in front of her dangling feet. He looked up and saw Karen watching him closely as she bit down on her bottom lip. A smile spread across his Jack's face as he began to spread soft kisses gradually up her leg. He reached her knees and felt her fingers snake their way into his hair as he laid his lips on her inner thigh.

Karen's fingers grabbed at his hair, tugging just enough for him to look up at her. She drug her leg up and rested it on Jack's shoulder as she scooted all the way to the edge of the bar. Jack looked back down and continued placing soft, open-mouthed kisses along her inner thigh. Her breathing became shallow as she pulled him closer with her leg, her fingers making their way back into his hair.

Jack looked up and saw Karen's eyes closed and her mouth open. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against her damp center as he watched her choke out a sigh, throwing her head back. His tongue pushed into her, exploring every inch he could find. Karen choked out a sob, the pleasure of his actions building up quickly. Jack ran his tongue up and placed a hard kiss against her clit, sucking as he pulled back.

By the sounds Karen was making he knew she was getting close, and her moans were probably the most sensual sounds he's ever heard in his life. Jack placed on more wet kiss against her center before he stood up and stepped between her legs, grabbing her face with both hands. Karen's eyes slowly opened, hooded with arousal. Her fingers found his belt loops as she yanked him against her, grinding her hips against him.

Their mouths met in a heated kiss as Karen quickly unzipped his pants and pushed them along with his underwear to the ground. Her hand wrapped around his erection and began to pump up and down at a leisurely pace. Jack grunted into Karen's mouth as he moved against her hand.

"Karen please," Jack begged as she sucked on his bottom lip.

Karen removed her hand and placed them both on his chest as she gently pushed him far enough away so she could slide down from the bar, her body pressed tightly to his. She pushed him back until he hit the bench near the door, her hands on his shoulders guiding him to sit down. Karen pulled her skirt up around her waist and straddled him, her knees resting on either side of his hips. Jack's hands moved up her thighs and over her ass to sit on her lower back as she slowly sank down onto him. They both moaned as she took all of him in, her hips resting against his waist as she leaned in and kiss his lips softly.

"Fuck me," Karen whispered against his lips. Jack had heard her curse a million times, but this time it set his body on fire.

Jack wrapped his arms around Karen's waist and hauled her against him, kissing her hard on the lips. He stood from the bench and turned to face the door as he pushed her up against it to give her some leverage. Karen's arms wrapped around his neck and her legs tightly around his waist as he pulled out of her at a torturing pace before slamming back into her.

"Oh god!" Karen cried as she began to meet every thrust with her hips. Jack moaned against her lips as his hands slammed against the door on either side of her head. He buried his face in her neck as he felt his abdomen tighten, the sound of their bodies coming together throwing them both over the edge.

Karen's walls tightened around him as her orgasm pulsed through her body. Jack's thrusts slowed until his hips were still, their breathing the only sound they could hear over the thunder.

Jack moved to pull out of her but Karen's legs tightened around his waist, stopping him from doing so. Jack looked into her eyes and saw tears beginning to fall.

"Kare.." Jack gently spoke her name, her eyes finally settling on his. She let out a small, strained laugh before removing one of her arms from around his neck and placing her hand on his cheek. Jack leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her lips, hoping that his feelings for her were were apparent.

Karen loosened her legs as Jack pulled out of her, both of them flinching at the loss of contact. Jack set her down and cupped her face in his palms, searching her eyes for any signs of regret. Karen looked back at him and smiled, the only thing she felt was love. They kissed one more time before they began picking up their discarded garments and putting them back on.

"Jackie," Karen walked over as Jack fastened his belt, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Thank you, honey. I love you, I don't know what I did to deserve you." She said softly, placing a gentle kiss to his neck before she pulled back to look at him.

"I love you, Bear." Jack said, fighting back tears. He laced their fingers together as he opened the door of the bar. The rain had stopped and the fresh smell invaded their senses as they stepped out into the damp streets and headed back to his apartment.


End file.
